Gewehr M.95
The Mannlicher M1895 was the standard bolt-action service rifle of the Austro-Hungarian army during World War I. Manufactured in high numbers, the weapon also served with the successor states of Austria and Hungary after the armistice, in addition to a number of other Eastern European and Balkan states. The weapon employed a revolutionary straight-pull action bolt that gave the unique weapon a high rate of fire, supplementing its favorable reliability. Fed via a 5-round en-bloc clip (as opposed to stripper clips used by the German Gewehr 98) the M1895 was originally chambered for the round-nosed 8x50mmR Mannlicher, and used this cartridge for the duration of World War I. Post-WW1, the rifles were converted to fire more powerful pointed-head "spitzer" bullets like the 8x56mmR. Battlefield 1 The Gewehr M.95 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1 for the Scout kit. It was first seen during the Gamescom Livestream event hosted by EA. It is the only sniper rifle in Battlefield 1 that does not have a "sweet spot"--a certain range where chest shots are also one hit kills. However, it compensates with a number of favorable characteristics: its low damage is balanced by its high fire rate and built-in straight-pull bolt. Additionally, when reloading, all the rounds in the rifle are ejected, allowing the player to quickly load a new clip without emptying all the rounds first, whereas other bolt-action rifles must reload one round at a time if it is not empty. It deals higher damage than all other rifles save the Martini-Henry at close range, dealing 90 damage unless hitting the limbs or the head. Three variants of the weapon are featured in the multiplayer: Infantry, Carbine, and Marksman. The Gewehr M. 95 Infantry is the standard variant, which comes equipped only with a bayonet. The 'Gewehr M. 95 Marksman ' is equipped with a medium-power scope, a palm rest and a bayonet. The 'Gewehr M. 95 Carbine ' has a shortened barrel and a magnified leaf sight and a bayonet. Whilst the leaf sight does increase accuracy at a healthy distance, the Carbine has a quite noticeably longer aim time than the Infantry variant. This can be deadly in close-quarters where the Gewehr M. 95 excels, but is somewhat balanced by the increased hip fire accuracy of this variant. Trivia *In the alpha and beta builds of the game, the partial reload animation was incorrect, in which the shooter was able to single-load an extra bullet, which in real life is impossible due to the En-Bloc clip's particular shape. In the current build however, upon reloading a partially filled magazine, a full clip is ejected instead of a partial amount. *In the current build of the game, when the player loads the last round and an audible ping is heard from the en-bloc clip dropping through the bottom of the magazine, the player will still eject the en-bloc clip if they reload without emptying the magazine. This, of course, is impossible, as the en-bloc clip would have already been out of the rifle. **In addition, the player still loads K-Bullets one-by-one from the top while the en-bloc clip remains in the rifle. This is impossible in real life with the Gewehr M. 95 unless the en-bloc clip is removed. Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1 Category:Bolt-Action Rifles